Calling all Exorcists
by CherryHinamori
Summary: While the Earl is making more and more Akuma, the Black Order is getting low on exorcists. Malcolm goes on a hunt for more and finds Sam, a normal high school girl. Summary sucks but story is better Rated T for possible swearing in future chapters. Also some romance might happen in future chapters ;)


**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic. I originally first made it a year ago, but deleted it and decided to rewrite it.**

**First chapter is pretty short but the others should be longer.**

**I hope you enjoy! (^-^)/**

* * *

There I was, just sitting in my sit reading a book. When all of a sudden, I could hear the door open and someone walk in. I thought it was just another upper class man visiting my teacher like they always do. So I just didn't even bother to look up and continued to read my book.

"Is there a Sam Hinamori here?"

_ [That's a pretty deep voice…]_ I thought as I raised my head after he said my name. The first thing I saw was his mustache, and it looked exactly like Hitler's. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and lifted me out of my seat.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked in alarm.

"You're coming with me to the Black Order."

He practically dragged me out of the room, and no one tried to stop him. Well I guess I don't blame them, they were probably too scared. I mean a man that looked like Hitler's reincarnation was taking me to a place called the Black Order! Who wouldn't be scared!

The strange man gave me a small bag to put whatever I could fit in it to bring with me to the Black Order. I managed to fit a few pairs of clothes, some manga, my phone and I-pod into the bag. Once I was ready both of us went to the train.

It was a pretty long train ride and during it the mysteries man told me that I would become an exorcist and when I asked what they did he told me that they are tools meant to destroy akuma. After that we just sat quietly the rest of the train ride.

After what seemed like 12 hours we finally made it to the Black Order. It was a huge building which kind of looked like one of those gothic castles in the medieval ages. Once we went inside he led the way and on our way through people kept looking at me, although I was used to it because people would look at me all the time back home. Not that I looked unusual I was pretty plain looking, I have normal brown shoulder length hair with bangs on the right side of my forehead, bluish, greenish eyes a few freckles and I'm 5"4' a normal height for my age. When I stopped thinking about that I realized we were in an office. A very, very messy office.

"Komui! Where are you?" The man asked in annoyance. A moment later we heard the sound of paper moving and looked at a huge pile of papers. All of a sudden a man popped out like a jack-in-the box.

"Malcolm your back… and I assume this is the new accommodator you hunted down?" The man who I learned name was Malcolm growled at his last comment. "Is Hevlaska ready?" Komui signed "Yes she is."

After another five minute walk in the building we came to a big room. The last thing I expected Hevlaska to be was a giant blue woman. But in a world with exorcists and akuma, I probably should have.

"Ah, Komui, Malcolm, you're here." Hevlaska said. "Yes now hurry it up I still have work to do." Malcolm growled. "You mean more prey to catch." Komui muttered.

"I'll do what I can." I was lead up to Hevlaska where she began 'scanning' me. She claimed she was looking for innocence. It felt like ten minutes before she actually found anything, when she do find something she explained that I was an equip type exorcist and my innocence was in my heart shaped necklace.

After Hevlaska was done explaining Malcolm got up and left without a word. Komui led me back to his office and when we got there the room was filled with other men in white lab coats like Komui's.

"Ah looks like we got a new exorcist, my name's Reever." Reever held out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you, my name's Sam." I went to shake his hand when a short guy with curly hair and weird glasses pulled me away and started measuring me. "Johnny can't that wait she's probably exhausted." "No way I need to start making her uniform. So Sam what would you like? Shorts, skirt, short sleeve, long sleeve? Oh how about boots?" "U-um, maybe a long sleeve or something with pockets. Pants and boots are fine to." I told Johnny. "Great I'll work on it right away!"

After I met a few other people Komui came over to me and said. "Welcome to the Black Order Sam, your new family." As if on cue everyone that was around me hugged me.

_ [I know today was weird and unbelievable…but I have a feeling I'm going to like here.] _


End file.
